Last Sacrifice
by greygirl1001
Summary: When Rose wakes up and from then on. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow writers, readers and anyone else. As you may have guessed this is another out take on Richelle Meads, Vampyre Academy. Sadly I do not own any of Ms. Meads characters. All credit goes to Ms. Mead and I'm grateful to be able to give my opinion on what might of happened after **_**Last Sacrifice.**_ **Just a little bit of info on my out take, this story starts off when Rose wakes up, well sort of. I'll let you read to find out. All of Richelle Mead's work will be italicized for your pleasure and mine. (Its just a way of me honoring Ms. Mead.) I hope you all like my version and I do not mind reviews at all but please be kind. I promise to write back to any followers and I thank you for reading my story. Enjoy!**

**\- Sincerely **

**Chapter 1; Time**

**Roses POV:**

The last thing I remember is looking into Dimitri's and Lissa's eyes. I must be dead, that what's happened to me. I Rosemarie Hathaway, ex-guardian to the Vasilisa Dragomir am dead. Perfect way to die right, getting shot by one of your friends aunt's. Yeah I expected I would die by strigoi, but no, god or fate whatever it is wanted me to die from a bullet wound to my chest. If i'm dead then why does it hurt. I guess its like a side effect of death, I mean I was shot in the chest. No, but I can hear voices. Get a grip Rose, you're dead and you know it. I wish things would of been better between dimitri and I. I mean I love him and he had to see me die. He must be in the worse pain of his life, I mean he had just turned back and had to go across the united states just for us to find some illegitimate daughter of my bestfriends dead father. But we found her and brought her back only for me to be shot by Tasha Ozera, a.k.a Christian Ozera's aunt, Lissa's boyfriend. Im just glad Lissa now is able to become queen. Im starting to hear things again, well not things people. Abe. Shit he's going to be pissed. I can just hear him yelling at every guardian or moroi he can find to help me. Then theres Janine, or my mother, wonder if she's brewing up a storm as well. I mean I know I was never nice to her or abe but come on, my mother, the Janine Hathaway was never around and Old man barely came into my life when I nearly died saving Dimitri. I do feel like theres something missing, I mean I should've said goodbye to them as well. They deserve peace as well as anyone would if someone they knew had died. Im dead. Nothing can bring me back now, not even spirit. No offense to lissa and all for saving me the first time but spirit is a bitch and whoever says otherwise is an idiot. Ok the pains getting worse now. Is this it, am I finally going to heaven, or is it hell because I have done quite a few things that could get me into hell. Wherever I go, its fine, I fought for Lissa and im glad shes safe now. What was that? Oh hell no are those damn ghosts coming at me again.

_"Sleeping Beauty awakens.'_

Wait I know that voice its not a ghost, Dimitri. The light was getting brighter and brighter until finally I opened my eyes.

**Dimitris POV:**

Four days. That is how long my Roza had been asleep. The first ten minutes after Tasha shot her, the whole courtroom went into chaos. Lissa was holding onto rose until she was swept off her feet and taken to a safe room. I could hear Hans barking orders to everyone. I picked Roza up into my arms and looked to Hans.

" We need to get her to the hospital, NOW." He looked to me and nodded.

I took off without anyone following. I could see Janine and Zmey in the crowd trying to get to me but I had to take care of Rose first. I looked down once as I was running around court.

" Roza, please stay with me. Fight, I know you can."

I burst through the hospitals doors and was yelling for anyone. Finally a moroi doctor came around the corner. " Please she's been shot and she lost conscious about 10 minutes ago."The moroi grabbed a gurney and I placed her onto it and that was the last I saw her. Janine and Zmey had arrived a few minutes after me, yelling at me to tell them anything. I told them what the doctor had told me when I brought her in and then watched as their faces turn from panic to worry. I was pacing the halls outside the OR when Hans walked in with another guardian.

" Any news?" We all shook our heads no. He looked to me. " You've been given your guardian status back as well as Hathaway." Janine and Zmey looked just as shocked as I was. " When was this decided? I wasn't called back to court?"Hands looked to me. " It was decided an hour ago by Queen Vasilissa." I looked up in shock." The royal families have voted and they came to their decision. You and Rosemarie Hathaway were pardoned from your crimes and were given back your guardian status's." I smiled just a little bit bigger until Roza came back to the forefront of my thoughts.

There had been no news yet and we all were dreading the worst. I was sitting down finally and reading the western that was always in my pocket when a doctor came out. We all shot up from my seats. Janine was practically in the mans face."She's stable, she crashed a few times throughout the surgery but she's stable now. Were going to bring her up to the ICU and then we'll bring you in two at a time. Its going to be a long night." Abe and Janine followed the doctor as I sat back down. Roza was safe. She was going to make it. As soon as Abe and Janine left I saw Vasilissa , Christian Eddie, and Adrian running down the hall." How is she? Is she going to make it? I thought she was gone for sure until I heard someone saying they saw you running with her here. Is she ok, Dimitri?" I looked to them all. " She's fine. She made it through the surgery."

All of them exhaled whatever left of air they had in their lungs. Lissa started to cry. " She's on the ICU floor, Her father and Janine just went up their." Lissa, Christian and Eddie ran off not before Lissa gave me a hug."She's ok, She's a fighter, we know that." I nodded and let the young queen and her friends leave. I looked up to Adrian. He was leaning against the opposite wall and was staring down the hallway. " Just take care of her please. I know she loves you and you her, but please just take care of her." I nodded. " Thank you, for taking care of her when I couldn't." He nodded then walked down the hall.

I waited till Janine and Abe had left rose's room before I went in. She was so pale and she had almost a blueish color to her. I walked to the side of the bed and took her hand into mine. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Roza, please come back to us. We need you and your smart mouth. I need you, I love you Roza. Always have and always will." I kissed her on the lips before sitting down in the chair next to the door. Watching her all night. I must of fell asleep sometime because Lissa came in and woke me up. " Your majesty, sorry." I shot out of the chair and bowed to her. " Please dont call me that. Technically i'm not queen yet." She walked to the side of the bed. " How is she doing?" I smiled. " She hasn't woken up, yet." She nodded.

" Im going to mover her to palace housing. This place is very grey. Rose would be annoyed if she woke up here." I nodded.

She looked to me. " Dont worry, from what i've heard from the doctors is that she will wake up in a few days." I nod. Nurses begin to unplug her heart monitors and transfer her to another gurney. Lissa and I follow them outside to an ambulance. Its a short journey to palace housing and then another fifteen minutes up the elevator and into the room that Lissa has graciously given to rose. I pull the chair in the corner of the bedroom to rose's left side of the bed. Lissa brings in a suitcase and then turns to me. " I'll check on you both later. If you need anything, please call me." I smile. " Thank you, your majesty." She groans but smiles on the way out. I turn back to Rose. " Just wake up my roza, I need to see your beautiful eyes." I kiss her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! I would just like to thank you all for following and sending me reviews. So heres the next chapter and thank you all again for reading my story!**

**-Sincerely K.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dimitri POV:**

I'm returning from being summoned by the Queen. I open the door to find Rose's father sitting on the couch. I close it and face him. " Janine is sitting with her." I nod and walk to the chair opposite of the couch and sit down. " One of my personal doctors just checked in on her. She's healing well." I smile. " She'll wake up soon Belikov." We sat like that, staring at eachother. Zmey's guardians around the room and outside when I came in. We broke our stare down when Janine walked in. " Belikov. Come Ibrahim, we'll be back tomorrow morning." I nodded and walked them out. I walked into Rose's room and smiled. Still asleep, typical Roza. I sat down in the chair and held her hand. " Roza, you're making us all worry." I grab my western and start to read it again. I'd moved the chair back when a nurse came by to replace her bandages. I was reading my novel again when she stirred. I looked up at smiled.

"_Sleeping Beauty Awakens."_

**Rose's POV:**

"_I was alive. And Dimitri was here." _I open my eyes but it is too bright so I close them shut again. Ok Rose, suck it up, just open your goddamn eyes and see the man you love. I try again and this time its still bright but a little blurry but better._I couldn't see him but felt a smile come to my lips. "Are you my nurse?" _I hear his chuckle and his footsteps come closer to my bed. Where the hell am I? Nevermind I just need to see him. He stands beside my bed looking down at me. I smile. His hair is pulled back in his signature little pony and he's just perfect. I try to sit up but he pushes me back down._"No, no, you need to lie down.'_' I nod and lay back down. Too soon rose, too soon. Hell thats what I had been through. I look to him. " Lay with me, please?" He hesitates but then kicks off his shoes and sits on the corner of the bed near my head. " Really comrade, I think you can do better." I scoot a little at a time to give him more room so he can lay beside me not sitting up. He puts his back against the headboard then helps me to lay against his chest. Warmth. That is what I've missed about being with him. He puts a hand on the back of my head and runs his fingers through my hair. " How are you? Its good to finally see you awake?" I look up to him and smile. _"Hungry.'' _He laughs but he should know, I mean come on when am I not eating. I feel his hand lower to my back and caress it. " You should be, they've only given you an I.V for the past five days." I look up to him and nod. I don't like needles, so hearing about an I.V stuck in my arm for five days isn't helping my mood at all. " Ive been out five days, hell." I look down to my chest. I shouldnt be alive. Lissa. I look up to him. " Did Lissa heal me, shit, she could've had that much spirit its too much for her." He pulls my face up to his. " She didn't heal you." I laugh but wince when my chest tightens. " Then adrian did it right?" I put my head back on his chest and wait for him to answer." No, they wouldn't let him. Lissa and Adrian were taken right after the shots were fired. He would've but they didn't let him." I bury my head deeper into his chest. " Who hell saved me then, because I know damn well that I should've died." He pulls my chin up a bit. " You Roza, you healed yourself." I have a dumb look on my face because Dimitri has that little smirk on his face. Holy shit, I healed myself. For the love of Vlad I healed myself. My mind wanders after a few seconds to one person. Tasha Ozera. I look to Dimitri. " Is Tasha alive?" His face drops and he turns to the window. " Yes, they caught her before she could leave the room. Evidence has been coming in non-stop. A lot of people are coming forward for what they did to help her." I nod and breath a sigh of relief. " _Calling her out was one of the hardest things I've ever done." _I can feel Dimitris body move as he agrees. " It was hard to believe and see her do what she did Roza. You're a hero in everyones minds now, the charges against you dropped. Your fathers proud." I snort but wince again with the pain. Dimitri moves the covers up a bit and rubs my back. " What do we do now?" He looks down to me. " Well we've been given our guardian status's back but I really dont know. I haven't done much these past few days besides watch and wait for you to wake up. I was afraid I'd lose you Roza." I look at him. " When I saw you lying there I felt helpless. There were so many other things going on in that room and I couldn't get the thought out of my head without you in my life. _When you looked at me there at the end ... I saw it. You did love me." _I give him the side eye and try to sit up. " Can't believe you doubted me?" He helped me sit up a little more then continued with what he was going to say. " I didn't doubt it, its just I didn't believe you had really forgiven for what I did back then." I look at him. " I had forgiven you, it was you who wouldn't accept my forgiveness." He nods. " I know and until I saw you lying there dying practically in my arms did it take for me to forgive myself." He puts both hands on either side of my face. " I saw death reaching for you in that courtroom. I feared that you wouldn't make it." I smile. " I know and I saw you before it went black. You both are what I believe kept me here. I love you both and without you well I guess I wouldn't be here would I?" He rolls his eyes but pulls me in for a kiss. FINALLY! I kiss him back and it goes to another level, but before it gets any bigger he pulls away. " You need to rest. We cant do that until you're healed." I groan and lie back down against his chest. " You ruin the fun comrade." He chuckles. " We will have plenty of time for that once you're all healed." I nod. " Well then what happens now? I mean I know were guardians again but for who?" He pulls my chin up and smiled. " Your Lissa's of course." I sit up and dont give a damn about the pain that triggers where my stitches are. " What? I mean I'm glad but I didn't think they would give her back to me." He smiles as he pushes me back down. His palm resting against my cheek as I lay my head against the pillows. " Of course, why wouldn't they? I mean you did save her from a bullet going through her chest. She deserves you as a guardian as much as you deserve her as your moroi. You've shown them what you would do to save her Roza." I press my palm against his cheek. " What about you are you her guardian as well?" I'm actually scared for once. If he's Lissa's guardian then how the hell is this going to work between the two of us. " No, I have another charge." My heart sinks once he says this. Again I think about how the hell are we going to be able to make this work. " I'm Christians." I'm pulled from my wandering mind by his answer. " What?" He smiles. " Her Majesty, Lissa, called me a few days ago back to her personal rooms. She's made me Christians guardian." I smile. " Of course you'll be going Leigh with Lissa and i'll be stayin here with Christian, but we will see each other when you come to court and us to you." I smile and kiss his chest as I have slid down his body a little lower then i was before. He sighs, " _Besides,I think you've proved to everyone that you're willing to put her life first." _I look at him and then remember the shadow I saw when i jumped in front of Lissa. " You tried to put yourself in front of that bullet?" He looks down at me. " Yes." I look at him. "_Who were you going for? Me or her?_" He shakes his head. _"I don't know, Roza. I don't know." _ I believe him in some way. We sit like this, holding eachother until we both hear a knock on the door. Lissa walks in smiling. I'm glad to see her safe. " Didnt mean to interrupt anything." I smile and look at Dimitri. " Nothing good happens so you're fine." Dimitri's face turns beet red and i smile. " Dont worry Comrade I'll make it easy for us." He looks down and kisses my forehead. He lays me down on the pillow as he gets up. " I'll let you two talk." I nod and look at Lissa as he leaves the room. Somethings off. I just know it and for a second I forget what it is till I think about the bond. " How the hell…" " I know, I wondered how long it would take for you to notice. Adrian, was the first to notice it." I look at her. " How did it happen?" She explains it to me and by the end of it I feel dizzy from all the information. She helps me to lay further back on the bed. " So adrian was here?" She nods. " Yes, when i moved you here from the hospital he was the first to visit. Dimitri had left to go tend to some things and Adrian stayed." I nod. " Wait then if i'm here then that means." " Yep, the council elected me Queen." She looks disappointed though. " Hey, what gives?" She looks at me. " Me running for queen was a distraction, I never believe i would be elected. You're to excited for me being queen." I smile. " Liss, you need to understand. All the others aren't you. You are what our society needs. Who cares what people think. You will be an excellent queen. Besides you have me as your kick ass guardian, remember?" She smiles then hugs me. A little too tight for me right now but i don't bother. I'm just grateful i'm not dead at the moment. We talk more about her being queen and about Jill. Finally we get to a topic we both seemed to be dreading. " Christian?" She looks at me and sort of smiles. " He's ok. Were both having a difficult time and well he's been seeing her." Im shocked when i hear this but i understand. When your only living family member has killed the previous queen and tried to kill your girlfriend the future queen and injured one of your friends you're bound to be a little angry and sad about it all. Lissa starts talking about college and queen duties and then i hear the word, spirit. " Wait Lissa, if i'm not shadow kissed then what will happen? I cant take the darkness anymore." She nods. " And its fine. You're protecting me from everything else. I can handle spirit." She looks at her watch. " Im glad your back but i need a favor of you?" I look at her. " Ok shoot?" And she really does.


	3. Chapter 3

**You all are so AMAZING! I can't believe how many of you have read my story and reviewed. Thank you all so much. I take your reviews and put them to use and again thank you. This next chapter will give a little more about Rose waking up and helping Lissa with her favor. I hope you all enjoy!**

**-Sincerely K.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Ok shoot?" I look at Lissa and notice she's gone back into that shell of hers. " Come on Lis, whatever it is I think I can handle it." She looks up to me and smiles. " I have to talk to Jill but what do you say I say to her." I nod. " Will you please come with me Rose?" I smile and grab her hand. " Sure why not, lets go now!" I push the covers back but she stops me before I can get one foot out of bed. " No, No, No, you need to rest. Will do it like next week." I look at her and groan. " You know I don't like sitting back and doing nothing." She laughs and tucks my sheets back against me. " Your not doing nothing, you're healing." I laugh. " Yes well doesn't healing entail training as well. I mean I have to keep up with all the other guardians who are going to protect you as well." She shakes her head. " You have plenty of time. Just rest. We'll talk about my sister later." She looks back at her watch and looks back to me. " If you have to go do something then go. I'm fine." She smiles. " I promised Christian that I would meet him for dinner." I smile. " Go before I kick your ass out myself." She laughs but hugs me. " I'm just glad your ok." I smile and hug her back. " I know. Now go!" She gets up and closes the door and I look at the ceiling.

I begin to count the tiles and then I know I fall asleep. I'm woken up by a sharp pain in my arm. " Sorry Guardian Hathaway, I just needed to remove your I.V." I nod and look to the corner of the room. Dimitri's head pulls up from his crappy western novel when he hears my title. The nurse leaves and he comes and lays down beside me again. " How are you feeling?" I yawn. " Hungry, just like I said the first time." He laughs and kisses my forehead. " I believe they left some broth in the kitchen." I groan as he gets up. " How do sick people get better if their doctors only give you hot water to eat/drink?" He returns with a bowl and a spoon. He sets it down on the nightstand and helps me sit up. " Someone with your injuries, needs time to build up to a cheese burger Roza." I smile. " Make that my first meal comrade and you might get something in return." He smiles and puts the first spoonful up to my mouth.

I'm half way through the bowl when I ask him to stop. " Are you ok?" I nod and just sit back and stare at him. He smiles and puts the bowl back on the bedside table. " What did you do when you left me with Lissa?" He shakes his head. " I was just in the other room. Your father and mother showed up a little later after Lissa left." I snort. " Did the Old Man give you trouble?" He laughs and moves me a bit so he can lay beside me. " No, just that side eye of yours that he has too." I smile. " I told you, besides the amazing hair, I got that too." He smiles. " I love seeing your smile." He presses my hair back from my face.

" What do you do when i'm asleep?" I'm laying against him. " Usually reading. Although I might have to leave you for a few hours tomorrow." I look up at him. " Well that sounds boring. You should've woken me up, I would of made your day better." He laughs. " Roza, you were and are still healing." I groan. " Im tired of sitting in this god damn bed comrade." He moves and now i'm underneath him. " I know you don't like sitting and waiting roza. I use to train you." I look at him. " Your Zen lessons have only helped so much." He smiles and kisses my forehead. " What you want to do I can't, because your HEALING."

I groan. He kisses my head and moves me so im lying back on his chest. " Whenever I get the hell out of this bed is the day that you get your ass kicked Comrade." He laughs and kisses me. " Oh Roza we shall see." I kiss him back and then lay my head against his chest. We fall asleep like this. I dont know what but I wake up knowing Dimitris gone. I sit up a little and wince. I put my hand onto the bed and hear a crinkle. I look down and notice a piece of paper. I lie back down and read the note.

Roza,

I had to go with christian for the morning. I should be home by noon. Please just rest and relax. -D

I smile and then groan. I turn to look at the bedside clock, 10:50. Ok I can handle another hour and ten minutes. But not by sitting here. I push myself up and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I take a moment to catch my breath. I push myself up and stand up. I don't fall which is good. I grab the bedpost and walk a few steps. I stop again and take a few deep breathes. " Ok Rose, you need to man up. Just get to the bathroom." I push off the bed post and walk a few more steps and into the dresser. I breathe again deeply and push off the dresser and make it to the bathroom.

I grab onto the sink when i get through the door. I look into the mirror and smile then grimace. Im a mess, literally a mess. "Ok Rose lets take a shower." I turn around and start the water. As soon as I step under the water I feel relief. The water numbs me and feels great against my skin. I look down to my chest. Its still bandaged. I put my hand against my chest and close my eyes.

'_Tasha frantically fired off a couple shots at the first threat moving toward her-which wasn't the rapidly approaching guardians. It was a slim figure in white who had shouted at Tasha._

_Or, well, it would have been. Like I said, I'd known exactly where Lissa would step and what she would do. And in those precious seconds before she acted, I broke out of my captors' hold and threw myself before Lissa. Someone leapt after me, but they were too late. That was when Tasha's gun had gone off. I felt a biting and burning in my chest, and then there was nothing but pain'_

I opened my eyes breathing heavy. Ok Rose, you're fine, your ok. I turn off the water and begin to lift my leg over the side of the bath tub. I get the other leg out and my world begins to spin. I sit down against the side of the tub. I pull my legs to my chest and just breathe. " Its ok Rose, its ok." I sit there just thinking. I just need to breathe. I move forward to open the door. Dimitri will be back any minute and I know he'll be upset.

I hear keys and smile. He's home.

**Dimitri's POV:**

I left Roza this morning still sleeping. I knew she wouldn't wake up till before I got home. Christian had called me to accompany him to see his aunt. Christian had been to see his aunt the last few days and today he asked me to take him. I met him at his and Lissa's room. Lissa was up as well. " Goodmorning, Lord Ozera, Your majesty." I hear Lissa groan slightly. " Come on Dimitri, we've known each other too long to for you to keep calling us our formal names." I smile. " Yes, I know I haven't been around you much these past few days." Lissa looks to Christian and smiles. " Are you ready?" Christian nods then follows me out. We walk out of the building and walk the path that leads to the guardian center.

"How is she?" I look to Christian and smile. " She doesn't like sitting around doing nothing. She was asleep when I left. Hopefully will be when I get back." He nods then looks down again as we continue walking. We reach the guardian center and I open the door for him. He walks in and I follow. Hans is talking to one of of the guardians who sits at the front desk. He see's Christian then me. " Lord Ozera, Guardian Belikov." I nod at Hans. " She just finished with her feeder." We follow him down the stairs to the cells. He brings us to a room with a double pane window. Christian goes in and I stay on the other side.

Hans brings in Tasha and my face drops even more. Her whole figure is slumped. She looks to the window and smiles. She knows that I'm here but I don't notice her. I stare at christian. " Its nice to see you Christian, Dimitri." I ignore her and keep watch of christian. " Aunt Tasha, I'll ask again. Why would you put this all on Rose?" She laughs then stares at me. " She has something that I want and well it made sense." I look to the guardian and then back to the window. " You said that already. You are torturing us all. Adrian, whose aunt was your queen and killed. Lissa who is my girlfriend who you tried to kill. Mia who you used to try to get out of this mess. Dimitri, who you have been friends with and trusted you like we all did. Then Rose. Rose, who saved Lissa's life and you shot." I look to Tasha, her face filled with tears. " Please christian, I just .." " NO, Aunt Tasha, I'm done. I'm not going to listen to your apologies, or come here anymore. Goodbye." Christian stands up and knocks on the door. I nod to the other guardian to open it. " Dimka, please?" I look back to Tasha, then follow christian out.

He stops near the front desk. " Thank you for coming, but I won't need to come back anymore." I nod. " Come on, I need to get back to Lissa and you need to check on Rose." I follow him out of the building. We reach Lissa's roms and I leave him to head back to our own room. I open the door and theres no noise. I set the keys on the table beside the door and head to the bedroom. She's not in bed. " Rose? Rose, Roza?" I look around the room and panic for a second till I hear her voice. " I'm in here comrade." I go towards the bathroom and see her sitting against the wall. I bend down on my knees and push her hair back. " What were you thinking?" She looks to me and smiles.

**Rose's POV:**

I hear him come into the bedroom and smile. " Rose? Rose, Roza?" I sit up a little and wince. " Im in here comrade." He barrels into the bathroom and bends down to my level. I smile as he pushes my wet hair out of my face. " What were you thinking?" I smile. " I didnt want to lay in that bed one more minute, besides I was smelling like a hospital." He laughs then picks me up into his arms. I lay my head against his chest. " You should've waited." He sets me down at the bottom of the bed. He goes to the dresser and opens up the top drawer bringing out a shirt and a pair of my underwear.

I smile when he comes back and starts to dry me off with the towel. " What did you do with christian?" He looks to me and continues. " What did you do something illegal? Doesnt sound like fire boy." He smiles and puts both hands on either side of my face. " Nothing illegal, just went to do some errands." He goes to the bathroom and comes back with bandages. I grab the underwear and slide them on. He comes to sit in front of me and starts to peal the old bandages off. He looks up to me and pushes my hair back again.

I look down to my chest and see the stitches and the redness. "It's healing." I nod and look up into his eyes. He dabs the stitches with a cotton ball soaked with water. I grimace and his hand finds my cheek. " Im sorry, ill stop till you tell me." I laugh. " Comrade I have been through hell and back." He laughs and kisses me. " Yes you have, we all have." I smile and take his hand that has the cotton ball and bring it back to my chest. " Just get done with it comrade." He smiles and dabs my chest a few more times before he begins to put the new bandage on.

I'm putting on the shirt when he comes back in. "Lay down now." I look at him and smile. "Great bedside manners comrade." He laughs and walks out of the room. I lay against the headboard and groan. I yell to him, " You know leaving me here alone just gives me more ideas on how i'm going to escape". He walks back in with a sandwich and bag of chips. " Lunch." I smile. " Thank you." He smiles. " Im just glad you didnt hurt yourself." I look at him as I take a bite of my sandwhich. " I needed a shower, its not like I went running." He laughs. " I would of helped you if you would of waited." I laugh. " You know i'm tired of feeling useless. I hate doing nothing." I turn away from him.

He scoots closer to me and gets in my face. " You are not useless. You know most of court is calling you a hero? You saved Lissa's life, the queens life." I look at him and smile. " I just hate sitting here." He smiles. " Doctors orders Roza." I smile and kiss him. He grabs me and pulls me against his chest. I'm laying my head against his chest. "Rest Roza, you've already had a very exciting day." I nod and close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I have had major writers block and have been super busy. I hope you like this next chapter and please enjoy.**

**-Sincerely K.**

**Chapter 4**

I sit here on the couch or I lay in my bed every day. That is all I've been doing for the past week. I'm bored out of my mind and want to do something, anything. Dimitri won't even have sex with me. Imagine if you couldn't have sex or do anything until a stupid doctor gives you the ok. I'm waiting for Lissa to get here so we can get done with whatever she needs to tell Jill. Dimitri is in the shower and I'm just flipping through TV channels, bored out of my mind. Dimitri comes out of the bedroom with a towel around his shoulders drying his hair. I smile. "Have you taken your medicine?" I groan and lay back down.

He walks into the kitchen and comes back out with a glass of water and my pills. "I don't need them comrade." He laughs and sits on the coffee table. "I beg to differ. You had a rough night." I grimace as I swallow the pills and take a swig of water. "I guess." He smiles. "You were in pain. I was woken up by it. I still don't think you should go with her majesty." I laugh. "Really? You still can't call her Lissa, and you think I need to rest more?" He smiles and starts to dry his hair again. "I'm tired of laying around doing nothing all day. It's boring comrade, I should be protecting Lis, or fighting off strigoi." He looks at me and leans forward. "You are protecting something." I look at him and smile. "Really?"

He smiles and moves his hand over my chest. "Yes, you are." I look down at his hand. This past week has been hectic and last night didn't help. Screaming and waking up from a nightmare is not how I like to spend my mornings. Dimitri woke up as soon as I started screaming but the dreams been with me since. I look at him and smile. "Well Doctor whoever needs to clear me so that I can start training. Lissa needs her assigned guardian not some newbie from a Siberian school or worse." He smiles but eyes show something else. "You know you need to call them." He looks at me. "I know. I've just been waiting for the perfect time." I smile. "Now. Now is the perfect time." He smiles and leans towards to kiss me. "I can call them whenever I want." I smile and kiss him back just as the doorbell rings.

He gets up to get the door while I swing my legs off the couch and try to put my shoes on. "Your highness." I smile as Lissa chastises him for not calling her by her normal name. She walks into the room and smiles at me as I put on my second shoe. Dimitri follows behind the two guardians who have walked in behind Lis. I finish tying my shoe and push off the couch slowly. Dimitri moves past Lis and her guardians and grabs my arm stabling me so I don't fall. "Now, you ready?" Lis smiles at me. "As I'll ever be." I smile and turn to Dimitri. "Call them. You have time now." He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Be safe Roza." I smile and turn to lissa. "Let's run." She frowns and grabs my arm. "Nope, not going to happen rose." I sigh as we walk to the elevator. As we get in two guardians are already there in the elevator itself and the other two join us. "Well just think, in a few days I'll be standing here too Lissa. Back to guarding you." She looks at me and smiles. "From what the doctors told us you still have a few weeks not days." I look at her. "Thanks for reminding me." She smiles.

We exit the elevator and are ushered into a black suv. Lissa sits across from me as we travel to the royal palace. "Were meeting Jill in one of the sitting rooms." I nod and look out the window. We arrive at the palace and exit the car and walk into the palace itself. I've only been in here a few times and now it seems bigger. Lissa takes hold of my arm and we walk to the stairs. "Unfortunately, no elevator." I nod. We take the first ten steps and I stop. Lissa rubs my arm and then we continue the next fifteen or so till we stop again. "Damn steps." Lissa is frowning but I turn to her and smile. "Just think, when I start training again I will be getting my ass kicked as much as the stairs are kicking it now." She smiles and we continue the rest of the way.

We walk into the sitting room and Jill is already there waiting. I stop when we get through the door and look at the small girl sitting in the chair opposite of the one Tatiana sat in. I realize then that we are in the room where she mouthed me off. Jill rises as she finally notices lissa. "Its ok, sit." Lissa walks me over to the chair beside hers and I sit down. Wincing as I press my back against the chair. Lissa and Jill watch me as I relax. Lissa turns to Jill and gives her a slight smile. "I asked you here because they've started preparations for the coronation. As my half-sister and only real family member you're to be a part of it." I look to Lissa and then to Jill.

I could tell Jill was shock. "It's not a big thing. It's like what you did with the vote." Lissa nods but I can tell Jill's still apprehensive about the whole thing. "I guess, I've been playing a role this whole week." Lissa snorts and I cringe a bit. Without our bond it hard not knowing how she feels. "Yes well you get accustomed with it in time." I look and Lissa and back to Jill and nod. Jill starts playing with her fingers. "Would you like me to be in the ceremonies?" I look back to lissa and sit back waiting for her answer. Lissa shakes her head. "I don't know, yet." Jill nods and looks down at the floor.

Finally lissa truly responded. "Yes." Jill's head shot up and she had that slight corner smile on her face. She rose and bowed to Lissa. "Of course your majesty." Lissa stood and I was about to as well when she moved her hand in front of me slightly, just to tell me not too. "So what happens after this? I mean the coronation, to me?" I look to Lissa. Lissa looks to me and I smile. "You both take it day by day." I smile and stand up from my spot. "It'll be alright." Jill nodded and smiled but Lissa was now the apprehensive one. We're walking back from meeting with Jill when I notice he's standing outside the door.

Lissa looks at me trying to tell me maybe I shouldn't talk to him now but what better time is there really. He sees us walking up and bows as Lissa stops. "Majesty." She groans and chastises him for calling him that. I'm not paying attention to what they're saying. I'm looking over Adrian. He looks ok. I mean he just lost his sort of only real family. The clove smell is sharp on him but I can't smell anything else. Lissa brings me back from my observation and decides to feed me to the shark. She leaves with a squeeze of my hand. I pull out my key and invite him in.

He walks in and I follow but walk into the bedroom. He follows and sits on the bed and I stand waiting for anything. As I sit down in the chair he speaks. "What happened before you left?" I look at him. "Nothing, only you." He smiles and looks at me. "So the sparks just flew again for you and him then?" I look at Adrian. "Nothing happened before we left and then..." He holds up his hands. "Little Damphir, I do not want to hear about how you both are made for each other." I look at him sadly and turn away and look out the window. "Besides it's really my fault. I knew you both had something going on. I saw the damn signs. I should have just let you be. But no I wanted to be with you."

I about to speak when he finally bursts. _"I loved you!' he yelled. He jumped up out of his chair so quickly I never saw it coming. "I loved you, and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it up. You might as well have staked me!' The change in his features also caught me by surprise. His voice filled the room. So much grief, so much anger. So unlike the usual Adrian. He strode toward me, hand clasped over his chest. "I. Loved. You. And you used me the whole time.' _I start to speak when he stops me again. "No, don't say that you love me still because if you did then you wouldn't have done what you've did." I look at him.

"I still love you Adrian but not the way I do for Dimitri. We're not good this way." He laughs. "What a good break up line Rose. Steal that from some movie?" I look at him and wipe my eyes. "I want to be your friend Adrian and I know it sounds weird but please just give me a chance." He smiles. "I can't sit here and watch you're happily ever after. You have such an amazing life." He throws me a curve ball and I shoot up from my chair. "What the hell is amazing about my life? I watched my friend die, fought for my life and the schools, was attacked and captured by strigoi, was living on the run for killing your aunt which I didn't do and was shot." He looks down.

"Here you are though. Alive and well and your best friend is queen and you got your guy back and are now going to live happily ever after. No, I can't watch you live your life." He stands up. "Adrian I can apologize for the rest of my life, and I will." He smiles. "Yes rose, but think of everyone else while you're living it. I'm a victim just like them rose." I stare down at my feet again and then look up. Victim. "Adrian while you've been off playing the victim. I haven't. I've never thought of myself that way and yet you have. Your better than me and I truly believe you have more power than you think you have." He looks at me and starts to laugh. "You think of me that way?" I smile. "No, I think you're amazing and brilliant and should think way better of yourself."

He walks towards the door. "I didn't want your opinion on my life." I look at him as he grabs the door knob. "Adrian, your stronger then you were before. Believe me when I say that." He looks at me. "I'm not, I'm going to go crazy just like St. Vladimir did." He slams the door as he leaves and I sit back and think will we see each other again?

Dimitri comes back later and finds me still sitting in the chair. "Roza?" I look up to him and smile. "Hi." He bends down to me and looks at me. "How was it? With Lissa?" I smile. "It was good. She acted well with Jill." He smiles and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I bend into his hand. "Rose, what's wrong?" I look at him and smile. "Am I a bad person?" He looks at me shocked. "No, never. Who told you that? Lissa?" I look down and rub my hands. "Rose, tell me who. No one should tell you that. Don't believe it?" I look at him and smile. I lean forward and kiss him. I kiss him and he concedes to it. I feel his hands picking me up of the chair and then placing me on the bed. He kisses under my chin and then looks at me. I nod. Its bliss. Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've recently stared writing this story not on my lap top for two reasons. One, when out an about Im given ideas and am thinking of this story constantly, and Two it seems when I actually write with a pen and paper my thoughts flow smoothly onto the paper and see the bigger picture altogether with this story. I hope you like this next chapter, and enjoy!**

** -Sincerly K.**

**Chapter 5:**

Finally! We're lying there just looking at the ceiling. He's rubbing my hair back and I'm lying there rubbing his chest. He pulls my chin up with his hand I jump back. It's not Dimitri, Its Nathan. I jump out of bed and almost trip over the sheets. "Roza, what is it?" I look at him and take another step back. "Please, just stay back." He scoots to the edge of the bed and stands up. "Roza, it's alright its me." I look around the room and notice the room. He grabs me and I concede into his chest. "Hey, hey, it's okay." I look at Dimitri and just nod. "You're ok, it was just a dream." I rub my head against his chest, trying to forget this nightmare. He pulls my chin up and places his hand on my cheek. His face contorts in diapprovement and places it on my forehead. "You're hot." I look at him and snort. "Comrade really?" He smiles. "Not what I meant. You have a fever." I look at him. "Come on Comrade. Just give me some Advil and I'll be fine."

He puts me back into bed and walks ut of the room. I look at the ceiling, it was just a dream. Dimitri walks back into the room on the phone carrying a pill bottle. "Yes. We'll be in early tomorrow morning. Thank you. Have a good day." He hangs up then goes into the bathroom and brings back a glass of water. "Thanks for calling. Like I need to go to the doctor." He groans as he sits on the end of the bed handing me the glass of water and two pills. "Fever is one of the symptoms of infection Roza. Just don't fight with me on this." I smile and pop the pills into my mouth. He gets back into bed and pulls me into him. "Now, let's get some sleep." I nod and close my eyes.

I awake with jolt, Dimitris lying facing the other side of the bed. I get up slowly trying not to wake him and walk into the bathroom. I splash some cold water onto my face and look into the mirror. I'm flushed, just a little though. I look down at my chest. My tank top covering most of the wound. It's not red or irritated like the first few weeks. I look in the mirror and notice Dimitri in the doorway. "Hey." He smiles and comes up behind me. I turn around and out my arms around him. "Hello, good morning." He puts a hand on my forehead and the other on my cheek. "You're still a little warm." I pull is hand down from my forehead and smile. "Comrade I feel fine, very good actually." I put my hand on his chest and lean in but he stops me. "Oh Roza, you need to keep you energy." I groan.

"Really, we just had the most blissed night and now that I have a slight fever you won't even let me touch you?" He brushes a few stray hairs behind my ear. "Mm, you have an appointment at eight Roza. Later." I push him out of the way and walk back into the bedroom and to the chair. I pull on my sweats and get a jacket from the closet. "Ok, I'm ready." He laughs and goes to the dresser and puts on a pair of jeans himself. He turns to me and smiles. "Let's get your meds then leave." I smile. Two pills later and were in the car diving to the hospital. Of course Dimitris driving and refused to even let me try to ask him if I could drive. I turn to look at Dimitri and smile. "Have you called Olena?" He looks at me and then shifts in his seat uncomfortably. "No, not yet." I smile. "You're avoiding it like the plague comrade. You seriously need to call them. I mean the first time I met them I told them you were dead. They deserve to know you're alive, healthy, restored." I look down and rub my hands together.

**_Dimitris POV:_**

_As we pull into the parking lot the memories come rushing back at me. I see me running into the E.R with Rose in my arms yelling for help. Waiting for hours to just hear a little bit of news of whether she was alive. I turn to rose and smile. She's looking at the hospital as well. I squeeze her hand and she turns to me and smiles. _

We walk into the hospital and straight into the elevator to the cardiac floor. Dimitri signs me in as I sit down and watch the TV in the corner. Dimitri sits beside me when he's finished and squeezes my hand. A nurse calls us in a few minutes later. She checks my temp and my blood pressure and then tells me the doctor will be in soon. I hate the doctor. I'm sitting in a damn hospital bed because of a stupid low grade fever. I look at Dimitri sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Seriously, this all is ridiculous." He puts his book down and smiles. "Roza they're just running some tests just to make sure it's nothing serious." I look at him and nod. "Yeah, three hours ago." He smiles and returns back to his book.

I'm just starting to fall asleep when the door slams open and my blond hair queen comes bursting in with her fire hound falling close behind. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" I look at Dimitri and groan. "Really, why did you call her?" I turn to Lissa. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine." I turn to comrade. "We've only been here for a few hours lis. They're just running some tests to make sure it's nothing serious." I glare at Dimitri. Dimitri stands up and walks up the bed. Christian takes the chair and Lissa sits on Christians lap. "What happened?" I look at Dimitri. "Why did you call her? Now she's freaking out for no reason." He laughs then looks at me then to them. "Because, she called me. Wondering where you were." I look a lis. "Hi. I'm fine. What's up?"

She groans and stands up and begins to pace the small room. "What have the doctors said? Is it an infection?" I smile and nod till she's stopped pacing. "They just brought her back from the cat scan." They nod. I look at Dimitri as he rubs circles on my hand. "We should be hearing from them soon." Lissa looks at Dimitri then to me. "Well what happened?" I smile and look at comrade. He smiles back and sits on the side of the bed. "She had a high fever earlier this morning. Now she has a low tempt and slightly elevated blood pressure." I turn to liss and she doesn't know what to say till she bursts up from Christians lap and walks to the other side of the bed.

"Did you not feel well at all? Why didn't you tell Dimitri?" I look at lissa and laugh. "I didn't feel worse at all. I was perfectly fine." Dimitri shakes his head and bends down to kiss my forehead. Lissa pulls out her phone and is checking something when she looks up from it. "Did you call your parents?" I groan. "No I don't need them to freak out as well. They probably know I'm already here." Christian and Dimitri both laugh and shake their heads. "Besides I'm most likely going home in an hour or so." Lisss gives me the side eye just as the doctor walks in. She and Christian leave the room for the moment and Dimitri puts the bed up more for me to sit up fully. "So you're healing very nicely. Sometimes and this is one of those times, the medicine back lashes. We're going to take you off it and put you on a lower dosage and see how this one goes. It sometimes happens with patients and we've seen it before so it's not a big problem." Dimitri relaxes and so do I. "Well keep the stitches in for a few more weeks. They're healing well." I nod and look at comrade. "We'll let you go in an hour or so. You made the right decision bringing her in Guardian Belikov. Better safe than sorry. I'm also going to put you on a lower dose of the pain medication as well. But other than that you're doing fine. A nurse will be in to clean your wound and put a new dressing on and then discharge you. I'll see you in two weeks." I thank the doctor and look at Dimitri.

"Ha. Ha." He laughs and bends down to my eye level. "I was right comrade, admit it. I didn't need to come in to see the doctor. I would have been perfectly fine at home." He nods and smiles and leans in closer to me. "Yes, but the doctor said it was good for you to come in." I smile and pull him closer. "Yep and we can get back to what we did earlier." He laughs and kisses me. "Ahh roza I think I have a better idea." I look at him weird.


End file.
